DAO-12
The Armsel Striker, or DAO-12, is a South African revolver-like shotgun designed by Hilton Walker of the Sentinel Arms Company, originally stationed in Rhodesia (now Zimbabwe). With the original design having flaws, Walker redesigned the weapon in the 1980s, resulting in the Protecta/Street Sweeper model that has found its way around the world today. DAO-12 is short for Double Action Only 12 gauge, referring to the weapon's operation and caliber. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the DAO-12 is the Tier One unlock for the Anti-Tank Kit. Unlike most unlocks, it is a completely different type of weapon from the defaults; the DAO-12 is a Semi-Automatic, 12 gauge shotgun whereas the Anti-Tank soldier would normally get a Sub-Machine Gun such as the MP5 or PP-19. This means that it is more powerful than the default weapon, but it has a significantly shorter effective range. screen011.png|A player hold the DAO-12 screen013.png|Reloading the DAO-12 BF2 DAO12 Soldier1.png|US Anti-Tank kit armed with DAO-12 BF2 DAO12 Soldier.png|Aiming the DAO-12 in third person view BF2 DAO12 Model 1.png|An 3D model of the DAO-12 BF2 DAO12 Model.png|An 3D model of the DAO-12 BF2 DAO12 Model 2.png|An 3D model of the DAO-12 Battlefield 3 The DAO-12 is an all-kit weapon featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer In the Singleplayer campaign of Battlefield 3. the DAO-12 can only be found in the mission Kaffarov, it is being wielded by some of the guards of Amir Kaffarov. Multiplayer The DAO-12 is compatible with flechette ammunition, frag ammunition, and regular shotgun shells with a capacity of 8-rounds (12 with the Extended magazine). Like the 870 MCS its long reload time is offset by the ability to fire while reloading. The Battlefield 3 DAO-12 has the stock extended as opposed to its Battlefield 2 ''counterpart which has the stock folded up and over the magazine well and barrel. It is unlocked at level 38, but can be obtained immediately if the player has downloaded the Physical Warfare pack. The DAO-12 has immense power, capable of killing enemies with just one shot with buckshot rounds. As it is a semi-automatic shotgun, the player doesn't have to 'pump' the gun before another shot. The DAO-12 has trouble at medium to long ranges, though such problems can be alleviated by using Slug rounds. The revolver mechanism helps the DAO-12 put more shells down range compared to others. There is, however, a downside to the revolver mechanism. As the design of the mechanism includes springs and no way to load ammunition in the conventional way, reloading takes 5-10 seconds to reload, depending whether you have the Extended Magazine or not. Therefore, it is recommended to reload after you have a few shots left. The DAO-12 fires 9 pellets/darts per shell when using buchshot/flechette. File:DAO-12BF3.png|The '''DA0-12' in Battlefield 3 with complete specs BF3 - DAO 12.png|'DAO-12' being fired dao12dogtag.png|The DAO-12 Proficiency Dog Tag. DAO-12MasterDogTag.png|The DAO-12 Master Dog Tag. Battlefield DAO12 Rest.jpg|The DAO-12 as it appears in Battlefield 3 Battlefield 3 DAO12 IS.jpg|The DAO-12's iron sight. Battlefield 3 DAO-12 Rest.png|'DAO-12'. Battlefield 3 DAO-12 IS.png|DAO-12 iron sight. BF3 DAO-12 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the DAO-12 BF3 DAO-12 Right Side.jpg|Right side of the DAO-12 Trivia *The DAO-12 is referred to as "CHSHT_Protecta" in the game files, referring to the DAO-12's other name, the Amsel Protecta. *In Battlefield 3, the stock is unfolded in game, but the proficiency dog tag shows the gun with the stock folded (like in Battlefield 2). External links *DAO-12 on Wikipedia *DAO-12 on Modern Firearms References ru:DAO-12 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Unlockable weapons in Battlefield 2 Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3